


Sugar & Spice

by melismatic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wants to play house, but her friend Alex isn't going for it. Emily isn't happy with that at all. Maybe some tea with sugar and spice is all they need. A prequel to the Luna story I am writing that's full of fluff with a hint of puppy love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight. That's all Meyer. I do own the character Alex though. I am currently writing the story Luna where he will appear as well but older since its after Breaking Dawn.

"Alex! You have to be the daddy!" Emily put her hands on her hips with her eyes narrowed at the little boy with chubby cheeks and long hair who huffed at her.

"I don't wanna!" he whined while crossing his arms which only made Emily squint her eyes more like she'd seen her mommy do at her daddy.

"You have to! All families have mommies and daddies. Leah said so! "She said matter of factly.

"You always listen to Leaaaah" he groaned.

"Because she's my bestest fwiend!" she beamed while watching Alex's shoulders slump with his arms coming down, his lip poked out a moment before a pout.

"But I'm your bestest friend Em…" his voice came out softer than usual, and Emily frowned. She didn't want to make Alex sad, just to play with her. All families had mommies and daddies just like hers and Leah's. If they didn't, they were broken ones like Sam's. She didn't want to play a broken one.

"You aaaaare."

"But you said Leah was. And Kira says you can only have one!" his arms came back up to cross over his chest as his eyes narrowed at her in that way where he challenged anyone to say his twin sister was wrong. Plenty of times Emily had dared to, but Alex was already mad-sad. And mommy said that's the worst kind. Like that time she accidently dropped Leah's dolly out the car window.

Leah said it wasn't a dolly. It was some collectible mobile action thingy. Emily was still sure it was a dolly but decided not to argue with her cousin and just say sorry. She told her mommy later, and she said that was being such a big girl with the biggest smile she ever saw.

Emily thought carefully. Her brows furrowed with that slight wrinkle of her nose when it got a bit too hard. Being a big girl was hard. But she wanted Alex's sad-mad to go away.

"Then you're my boy bestest friend. And Leah's my girl bestest friend" she said after a moment smiling from ear to ear.

Alex looked at her a moment. She watched him chew on the corner of his lip before a slow grin crossed his face.

"Okay!"

Emily beamed at the grin. Alex always had the best smiles. Maybe she could make his smile even bigger. She kept on thinking.

"Be right back!" she yelled before running out her room as fast as her little legs would let her. Running into the kitchen the scent of muffins had her close her eyes a moment as she breathed in the yummy goodness.

"Emily!" came a shout as she was grabbed mid-stride; her eyes opened to her mom smiling at her before a small laugh.

"Yes, mam?! "

"Eyes open sweetie. We don't want another accident" Emily's mom tapped her nose as she felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered the time she ran into the counter. She rubbed her head a moment in memory as though the ouchie would appear again before her eyes widened as she remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Mommy! I need some tea! Please! I know how to do it! I want to have tea with Alex! "

"Umm. How about I give you the one already made, and we put it in your teapot? That way it's already cool, and you guys can drink it all up?" Her mom put her back down as she thought to herself. She didn't want to wait, so she nodded her head to the suggestion.

"Kay!" she ran back to her room before hearing her mom say to walk. She groaned a little but started to speed walk to her room, giggling at Alex's confused look as she took fast strides to her tea set and grabbed the pot before turning right around to leave.

"Be right back!" she yelled before going back out. This time, she made sure not to close her eyes as she pulled at the sleeve of her mom's shirt.

"Here!" she giggled as her mom took the teapot from her. She shuffled from one foot to the other as her mom poured tea from the pitcher in the fridge into the little teapot.

"And here you go" her mom kneeled a bit as she also gave Emily a small basket of muffins. "I thought you guys might like some."

"Thank you!" she tried not to bounce or run before turning to go back to her room before hearing her mom tap her shoulder making her turn back around.

"Did you forget something?"

Emily thought about her mommy's question. She looked at her full teapot. The muffins. She said thank you. She looked at her mom confused before being picked up and her mom rubbed her nose against hers before planting a loud kiss on her cheek making Emily giggle.

"My kisses" her mom smiled as Emily gave her plenty all over her face before being put back down.

Going inside her room, she looked over at Alex still at the little table her daddy had made her with two mismatched chairs. She sat in hers, the one with pretty flowers that Alex drew on for her one day. At least she thinks they're flowers.

"What's that?" Alex pointed a finger to the teapot after grabbing a muffin from the basket she sat on the table.

"Tea! With sugar and spice," she giggled.

"Because that's what girls are made of?"

"Uh huh and the best teas. "Emily poured them both a cup.

"Emmy?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do mommies always make daddies tea?"

She had to think about that and remembered how her mom always made her dad a cup right before he had to go to work.

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"Then….I'll be the daddy. Because..." he fidgeted. "Because...I don't want anyone else having your tea!" he gave that challenging look again.

"Kay!" she only giggled. She was more than fine with that.

More than a decade later she'd make Sam muffins with milk.


End file.
